


Inferior Spiderman

by CitrusCat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Superior Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCat/pseuds/CitrusCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his boyfriends sudden change in behavior Wade is worried sick until he discovers that Peter just isn't himself anymore.</p><p>((Basically Wade reacting to the superior Spider-man. Enjoy.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hadn't felt quite comfortable with leaving in the first place. Peter had somehow changed in a rather _drastic_ fashion. It hadn't been a gradual change either – at least looking back Wade couldn't find any clue, couldn't think of anything that had happened, that could have caused Peter's change in behavior. One morning he just seemed to have _snapped_. At first Wade didn't worried too much, even though it had hurt to see Peter flinch in what seemed to be disgust, when Wade kissed him. He thought that maybe he just imagined things, or that perhaps the cancer had fucked up his face really bad that day. When Peter started to evade him more often, the mercenary told himself it was because the younger man was just stressed out by his job, both the civil one and the amazing-superhero one, that he just needed some room, some rest, that everything would go back to normal eventually. It didn't.  
It just grew more obvious that Peter was simply grossed out by Wade. Kissing him, touching him and even sleeping next to him seemed to cause the boy almost physical pain. Needless to say that Wade couldn't stand it at all and so he had asked; asked what was wrong, asked what he had done, asked if Peter even loved him anymore. The young hero reacted rather surprised, cupped the merc's cheeks and gave him a chaste kiss, ensuring that of course he still loved the other one, that Wade may have misunderstood something, that he maybe should go on a mission to clear his mind?  
Wade could clearly see through all these lies, but he _wanted_ to believe, he _wanted_ the words to be true and so he left. Peter seemed almost happy to see him go and it just make the mercenary feel even more miserable.  
He had thought of never going back again. Peter had made it clear, that he didn't want the merc to be around him anymore, but he soon dismissed this idea. Apparently something had happened, something that he didn't know about and this particular something seemed to bug Peter to no end. His Spidey might need him now more then ever and so Wade was determined to go back to him, right after he finished his job and talk it out.  
Now however he was fiddling with the teleporter on his belt, worrying about his baby boy even more. Moments ago he had called home, to check up on Peter only to hear his almost distressful ramblings about Otto Octavius, who just had happened to break out of the raft that very morning.  
Wade had to admit that he was rather surprised, not only because Peter seemed so incredibly troubled by this whole ordeal, but because Doc Ock was pretty much on the brink of death, as far as Wade knew. Sure the Doc was one of Spiderman's greatest foes and maybe he would even spend his last few days on earth trying to kill his nemesis, but for Peter there was nothing to be afraid of, right? He was able to beat him before he had pretty much turned into a potato, that relied on life support to keep running. It all just seemed so off and that was what worried the merc the most and so he decided to get back to New York as soon as possible. Which pretty much was more like “immediately” - thanks to his teleporter.

Some bright, shiny lights and a “zapp” later he was standing in their apartment's living room. “Pete, you here?” He yelled, but there was no response. Wonderful, how was he supposed to protect his baby boy, if he couldn't even find him in the first place. The merc bit his lip and turned on the TV. As he had expected there was a News Break reporting on hundred of Ock bots rampaging through the city, fighting what seemed to be every superhero currently in town – everyone except for one. Suddenly a camera zoomed in on Avenger's Tower. Somewhere in the upper building smoke and a few small explosions could be seen behind the glass of the windows and there, for a brief moment one could make out the silhouettes of no other than Otto Octavius and Spiderman, battling for what probably was the last time. “Shit.” He looked down at his teleporting device, that was emitting a thin veil of smoke, apparently overheated and useless. “Shit, again.” With that he ran out of the apartment and made his way to the tower as fast as he could, hoping nothing bad would happen until then. Judging by the feeling in his guts, shit was about to hit the fan.

He couldn't tell how long it took him to get there, a few minutes probably, but it felt like hours. He had tried to take a cab at first, but the traffic was terrible and so he decided to just run all the way. Swearing and cursing and begging to every god he could think of - that he was wrong; that the terrible feeling that was nagging away at him was caused by a bad taco and not by his Peter getting ripped to pieces by some lunatic.  
He had almost reached the tower, when he saw two figures bursting through the glass wall of one of the upper floors, both still fighting, throwing punches while falling all the way down. “The web, baby boy, use the goddam web already!” He cried out, but he was too far away to be heard and so he just ran even faster. He could see that Doc Ock was clinging to Spidey with his robotic arms like a madman, clearly trying to prevent the hero from using his webs – probably the doomed Doctor wanted to take his nemesis with him and all Wade could do was to watch and run. At pretty much the last moment Spiderman was able to shoot his web, creating a net catching them both, but it was to late to fully brake the fall and so both of them crushed into the ground. Yet none seemed to be finished, while both seemed to be somewhat dizzy from the impact, Doc Ock quickly overwhelmed the young hero with his artificial appendages, but before he could do anything else Wade already pulled the trigger, blowing away the villains head, before he finally reached his Spider. He helped him up and was incredibly relieved to see that the young man wasn't hurt too badly. “Geesh.. Spidey, I was so..” He looked at the corpse. “..sorry about _that_ , I didn't mean to I just.. hell, you just really frightened me there, baby boy..” Wade prepared to be lectured, but Peter seemed irritably happy. “There is no need to apologize – I am impressed!” The other stated, beaming. Wade looked at him with bewilderment. “You sure you feeling okay, Spidey?” He asked carefully. “Yes. In fact I haven't felt so _alive_ since ages.!” He scrutinized the hero slowly. “Say, Spidey..” He put his hands on the younger ones shoulders. “Ye-argh!” Ramming his knee into his lovers abdomen, knocking him out for good, catching him up as he blacked out. “I really think you should take a rest – whoever you are, sweet-cheeks.” He whispered threatening.

It was one thing if Peter suddenly stopped to love Wade, but if Spiderman suddenly approved of Deadpool killing broken, bitter, death cursed men something was wrong, very, _very_ wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wade.. what is wrong?.. What are you doing?..” Peter – no, not Peter, asked groggily while weakly trying to free himself from the straps that tied him to the chair he was currently sitting on. “Don't move, you will only loosen the IV.” , the merc instructed coldly. With some delay not-Peter looked down to his left arm, following the thin tube from the back of his hand up to the drip chamber. “What is this?” His voice trembling nervously. “Just some tranquilizer. You know, because of your spider-powers. I wouldn't want you to run of in that body before I haven't figured out just who the hell you really are.” “What are you.. talking about? Wade..! It's me, it's Peter..! Is this because of your boxes or-” “Cut the crap already!” He pulled out one of his guns, pressing the muzzle under not-Peter's chin. He looked into those big, brown eyes widening in terror, tears already starting to form. “W-Wade..” “ ** _Shut up_ already, won't you?!** ” He couldn't help but hit the boy's temple with his gun. The boy flinched in pain, but looked up to him once again, now crying silently, whole body trembling in fear. Wade felt something brake inside of him. He knew that the person in front of him wasn't his Peter. He might look like him, might know every detail of his life but it was not _him_. Wade would never, _never_ hurt his Peter. Sure, that imitator was good, but it still was an _imitator_.. right? No. He couldn't start doubting – that was exactly what this not-Peter wanted to achieve and he would not let that dirty bastard fool him once more, even if he would love to believe, even if he would love to free Peter, to hold him close, to tell him that he was sorry, that he didn't mean any of it.  
“Now, listen buddy. Rule number one: You will never again call me “Wade” - it is “Deadpool” for you, understood?” The teen wanted to contradict, so Wade had to hit him once more. “ _Understood?_ ” Wade asked once more, now earning a cautious nod. “Trust me, if it wasn't for that beautiful face of yours I would _happily_ decorate my wall with your brain.”

It's already been a few weeks since then. Wade had moved them back to his house in San Francisco, telling everyone that Pete needed some rest. He hadn't bothered to tell them about his suspicion – they probably wouldn't believe him anyway and that would give not-Peter the chance to take the real Peter's place once again, which he definitely couldn't let happen. So he kept not-Peter a prisoner just like he had done it with Blind Al. Most of the time not-Peter would simply sit on the couch, always attached to his IV, to weak to put up a fight with Wade. At first the mercenary had tried to interrogate him, to force the imposer to telling him his true identity, but he would always insist on being the real Pete, which of course was complete bullshit. It took him a few trips to the box until not-Peter finally stopped putting up an act which in the end was even worse. He would insult Wade, aiming for his most vulnerable spots and it had hurt so bad to hear all this out of that mouth. The mercenary had made it clear to not-Peter that his new behavior would only earn him more pain, more torturing and more time inside the box, which finally made him shut up. Still Wade couldn't stand to be near him any more and so he started to take on missions more frequently again, just to have something to do besides watching that body he loved vegetate on his sofa.

He had to come home once in a while though. The IV attached to not-Peter's arm had to be replaced every so often and he also had to bring some food, so that his prisoner wouldn't just starve. Maybe one day the real Pete would need his body back – Wade was completely sure that it in fact _was_ Peter's body – so he had to make sure nothing happened to it while he was gone.  
Until then however Wade couldn't bring himself to stay close to that body for more than 34 hours.

He sighed, pushing open the door to the “Deadhut”. Wade didn't bother shouting a greeting, not-Peter wouldn't answer anyway. All he heard was the silent sound of some TV show, coming from the living room. The mercenary made his way to the kitchen, which was as dirty as always. It made him miss Blind Al, she would always keep the Deadhut nice and dandy, but on the other hand he couldn't blame not-Peter, since the tranquilizers made him almost too weak to cook, eat and get back to the couch without blacking out. So he just stuffed away everything he brought, before finally entering the living room.  
As always not-Peter was sitting there, sunken into the cushions and Wade was relieved when he noticed that the boy was actually asleep, so he wouldn't have to bear the hateful gaze of the other. Without thinking about it to much, he sat down next to the sleeping body, put an arm around him and pulled him over, so that Peter's-not-Peter's head was resting in his lap. He watched the boy sleep, reminding himself why he was doing all of this, why he couldn't give up. He started stroking trough the messy, brown hair at some point and when he couldn't hold back anymore he rolled up his mask, to at least plant a kiss on the young man's forehead. He hadn't shown his face to the imposer since he had found out. Seeing not-Peter flinch every time he saw a patch of his skin was just too much to bear. Silent tears rolled down the merc's cheeks, but he couldn't give up. He wouldn't give up. He would figure out what had happened to _his_ Peter and he will do everything he can to get him back. Until then, he would just watch over this frail body, that looked so pale and fragile – he probably should get a wheelchair and go out with him a little – and then someday everything will go back to normal again and he would be allowed to hold and kiss that beautiful body again, whenever he wished to do so and he will tell Peter how much he missed him and that he will never, ever again let something like this happen. Maybe he would even take him on a vacation, only the two of them, so they can make up for the time they missed. And in a few years they will look back at this whole ordeal and laugh about it.

Yes, that is how it will be. At least that was what Wade kept telling himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Wade woke up to the voice of Ozzy Osbourne.

_“..is he blind? Is he alive or dead? Has he thoughts-”_

The mercenary accepted the call. “What's up, Stark?” He asked yawning. “Wade, is Peter with you?” The mercenary looked down. Indeed, not-Peter was still sleeping, his head resting in Wade's lap. “Yeah, but he's asleep.” “Good, good.. “ Something was amiss, Wade could tell. The normally confident billionaire seemed oddly nervous. “Something wrong, tin-head?” There was an uncomfortable silence, which answered his question. “Wade.. did Peter – I don't know how to put it.. has he been himself lately?” The question made Wade freeze and it took him a moment to answer. “No, not quite..” He heard the other man curse under his breath. “Okay, shit. Get him back to New York as soon as you can and keep an eye on-” “Wait, wait, wait. What's going on here?” Another silence. “I will tell you, when you are here, just make sure you-” “No.” He got a bad feeling about all of this. “No, you are going to tell me _now_.” He ground his teeth, waiting for answers. “Wade, I really don't think that we should talk about this on the phone..” “I don't _care_ , Stark.” The mercenary growled. He could hear a sight. “All right, just.. just don't freak out.” “ _Stark_.” “Just saying! Geez.. okay, so.. remember when Pete fought against Doc Ock the last time?” Wade rolled his eyes. “Sure. It was me who killed that old geezer after all.” He heard Tony taking in a sharp breath. “Yeah.. see.. after you took Peter with you, S.H.I.E.L.D started searching the scene – a routine, nothing special. Close to Octavius' corpse they found a small, golden Ock Bot and they send it to me so I could investigate. The data on it was pretty hard to access, it took me weeks to decipher _anything_ at all and..” “Goddamnit, Stark, get to the point finally!” He didn't know why, but suddenly his hands started to tremble he looked down at Peter's face to calm himself, but this time it only made the anxiety even worse. “I found out that this golden Ock Bot contains what seems to be Peter's memories.” “What memories?” He felt sick. “Every single one. Wade I think that somehow Octavius found a way to switch his and Peter's consciousness to cheat death. When Doc Ock broke out of the raft that day it was actually _Peter_ , who tried to reverse the process before-..”

After that he couldn't hear the billionaire's voice anymore, there was nothing but a white noise filling his thoughts. Breathing suddenly became almost impossible and the urge to vomit grew stronger by the second. Again he looked down at the familiar face, slightly stirring in his sleep and he just couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up abruptly, knocking the teen down at the floor. He woke up confused and cursed at the pain he felt, when the IV was ripped out of his arm. Wade couldn't care less. In fact he had to prevent himself from harming the man that lay defenseless by his feet.  
“-ade? Wade, is everything alright?” He heard Tony say. “Shit. I.. I killed him, right? I killed Peter?” He sobbed as he tried to catch his breath, tears already streaming down his scarred face. “I killed him, just when he was about to- ..” “Wade, it is not your fault! Now that we have that golden Ock Bot we might even be able to finish what Peter was about to do, we can bring him back, Wade. Did you hear me? We can _bring him back_. Just try to stay calm and get him to Avenger's Tower.” “Yeah.. yeah..” Wade nodded and hung up.  
He looked down to not-Peter, who apparently was Otto Octavius and the younger man seemed terrified as it dawned to him, that he had been unmasked. Wade grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. “What are you doing..?” Wade smiled bitterly. “Today's your lucky day, _Otto_ – we are going on a little field trip..”

“Are you a hundred percent sure about this, Wade?” Tony asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. The self made superhero probably was almost as much of a wreck as Wade himself. It wasn't very surprising though, he and Peter had been pretty close – the billionaire becoming a father figure and close friend to the boy even before Wade had met Spiderman for the first time. Now they were standing here, together with Bruce and Steve in what he liked to call the “control room”. The mercenary looked up through the one-way mirror into the next room, where Peter-not-Peter-but-Otto was tied to some kind of operation table the golden Ock Bot, connected with the back of his head. “It's our only chance, right?” “Still.. we are messing with something pretty big here.. we are not only trying to convey Peter's memories but.. but his very _soul_ – I just.. if anything goes wrong..” Stark bit his lip, but Steve patted his back and Bruce once again reminded him that they had done everything to ensure that this is going to work, so he took a deep breath and calmed down.  
Wade nodded, he himself felt incredibly calm. He couldn't imagine how he would react if it wouldn't work – if Peter was never going to come back again, but right now he just felt nothing at all, but that changed, when Bruce finally activated the Ock Bot.  
Immediately the boy on the table started twitching and thrashing around uncontrollably as the electric impulses rushed through his brain. And all Wade could do was watch in terror, not even able to turn away, when he began to gasp for air violently, his lungs rendered useless. His own body trembling, he looked to Bruce nervously, who was in control of everything, wondering when it finally was over. “Just a little more..” The doctor mumbled, knowing what everyone in the room was thinking and then he finally shut the Bot down.  
Peter's body slumped down at the table at once, shivering all over and breathing rapidly. Wade made his way to the door, connecting both rooms, when Tony held him back. He looked rather pale and concerned. “Wade.. if it didn't work.. it could still be Otto in that body, he could try to trick you into believing him he was the real one again.” Wade's heart skipped a beat, of course – that was a possibility. “I.. I will be able to tell the difference..” Stark didn't seem too convinced, but he nodded and let Wade go.

Nervously the mercenary stepped closer to hopefully-again-the-real-Peter, who was still trying to catch his breath, he reached out for him, placed a hand on the other's forehead. Big brown eyes fluttered open, looking around restlessly for a moment until they caught the sight of Wade. Without saying anything the mercenary took off his mask and readied himself for the repulsive reaction he might get. This time however, instead of disgust there was love and longing gleaming in those awfully perfect eyes. “You don't know, just how good it feels to see that face again.” Peter-his-Peter craoked smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was it!
> 
> I want to thank you, for taking your time reading my story!  
> The idea for it came pretty spontaneously and I wasn't even sure if I should write it down or not - seeing that you guys enjoyed it quite a lot I am really glad I did! 
> 
> Also, "Iron Man" is a really depressing song..
> 
> \- CC


End file.
